Gelatin's Steakhouse
Gelatin's Steakhouse is a steakhouse restaurant that Gelatin owns. Coverage Gelatin's Steakhouse first appeared in "Get in the Van" when Leafy asked if there was anywhere to eat. Bubble suggested it, but she added the fact that Gelatin was dead. The steakhouse later appeared in "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" Several contestants, such as Blocky, Pen, Eraser, Flower, Ruby, and Spongy, were seated outside of the restaurant on picnic benches. Foldy and Marker were seen standing outside the restaurant though hard to see as only a part of them were shown. The steakhouse was the location for Cake at Stake, and the members of iance sat on the benches. When the recommended characters were shown, Gelatin grabbed the steak character Jordan, presumably for his steakhouse. Gelatin's Steakhouse appeared as the location for Cake at Stake again in "Return of the Rocket Ship". Ice Cube can be seen walking past the steakhouse toward the benches, where the members of Team Ice Cube! sat. Black Hole can also be seen near the steakhouse when he explains that he just got Bomby a banana. Appearance Gelatin's Steakhouse in BFDIA was very realistic, drawn in an art style completely different from the rest of BFDIA. It is a black building with a grey roof and a neon sign that reads "Gelatin's Steakhouse," which is next to a glowing picture of Gelatin smiling. The smile was replaced with a frown when Bubble said that Gelatin was dead. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", the steakhouse changed drastically. It was redesigned to be visually in tune with the other buildings and structures of Battle for BFDI. The front of the building retains the green awning and Gelatin decoration, though it loses its neon lighting (which may just be turned off due to the scene taking place in daylight) and other details. The steakhouse also now has sets of yellow picnic benches which are often used for Cake at Stake. The steakhouse itself is also seemingly in a different location, being in an open field rather than adjacent to a road and other buildings. However, it could be possible that this is another location in a chain of Gelatin's Steakhouses. After the lava was drained, there are burn marks around the lower part of the building. Trivia * As Gelatin's Steakhouse apparently ceases operations when Gelatin is dead, it can be assumed that he is the only one who works there. * There is a design for what appears to be a dumpster in the BFB design. This may be the dumpster that Four was referring to as where he got the fortunes in "Fortunate Ben". Gallery Gelatin's Steakhouse.png|"I recommend Gelatin's Steakhouse!" DEAD.png|"But Gelatin's dead..." GELATO.png|Gelatin's Steakhouse outside dining and aerial-back view of building exterior GELATINRETURNS.png GELATARIUM.png Gelatin as he is about to grab Jordan.png|Gelatin is about to grab Jordan (a steak) possibly for his steakhouse. DD39A938-E055-4E19-AF81-3E3335335657.png|Ice Cube walking past Gelatin's Steakhouse 48771E10-B583-47B5-A57D-3A33C44BF001.png A1E999E7-76F8-4D1C-8FF9-D8D8A2996324.png auning.png auning copy.png Gelatins tables3.png Gelatins tables1.png Gelatin's Steakhouse Logo.png|The Gelatin's Steakhouse logo Screenshot_20190825-075822.png BFB1587.PNG BFB15109.PNG Category:Places Category:Building Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 4 places